Battered and bruised
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Kent knew that going out on a cold winters night was a bad idea...he was proved right. Paring Kent and Chandler, just a little one shot. spoilers for series three. please reviwe!


Any mistakes are my own. I do not own Whitechapel, ITV does. This is my first fan fic so reviews are welcome.

Battered and bruised

Emerson Kent thought that going on a stakeout to track down a murder in the middle of the night, in the middle of winter was a bad idea and he was proved right. However, when DI chandler was informing the team about said stakeout, he was close to voicing his concern, but chose against it. He wasn't exactly chandler's favourite person at the moment. It had been nearly six months since the death of Morgan lamb and chandler was still being distant, he still gave him praise but there was no feeling in his face, his eyes didn't light up like they used to when they spoke. He knew what was wrong with his DI; he still blamed him for Morgan's death. It wasn't his fault, he knew that, but he always felt guilty when he was around chandler.

Its strange how he could think over past events, he felt like he had time now, lying on the cold, icy, wet pavement, unable to move. The murderer was waiting in an alleyway and he had lost Mansell, he wasn't responding on his radio. So he was alone when the manic attacked him. He had one advantage though, he was carrying a knife.

He never used to, but it made him feel safer, if he had to use it, it would be self-defence, just like tonight. He looked over to his right where the man was lying, he was clutching his arm, groaning slightly, his other arm handcuffed to some railings. The man had stabbed him in his shoulder, but it wasn't really a deep cut. The man lashed out at him, grabbing his other leg, he had slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, and he had fallen heavily on his shoulder and was certain it was broken. He had sent out a radio call, asking for urgent help and back up. That was ten minutes ago. Perhaps no one was coming he thought, trying his hardest to get up. The snow and ice were slowly seeping into his clothes and he was growing colder with every second.

"Kent, where are you?" he heard chandler shout and the sound of footsteps running down the alleyway. "Kent?" he reached for his torch and switched it on. He lifted it up with what little strength he had. "Kent, hang on." He sighed in relief as he saw touch beams hit the wall near him. He felt a hand on his arm and closed his eyes, feeling safe once more. Chandler looked so concerned. "Jesus Kent, what's happened?" he asked.

Kent swallowed. "That idiot jumped me." He said, tilting his head towards the man who was now crowded round.

"You're bleeding." Chandler said, grabbing his handkerchief and putting pressure on his broken arm. He cried out in pain, rolling on his side, towards chandler. "Have you fallen?"

Kent gritted his teeth in pain. "I thought I'd knocked him out, but when I hand cuffed him, he grabbed my leg and I slipped on some ice."

Chandler laughed softly. "I never knew you were so accident prone Kent." He said, taking his coat off and laying it over him.

Kent inhaled at the sudden warmth that hit him; he closed his eyes at the sensation of warmth spreading through him. "I'm not normally sir."

Chandler smiled. "Did you bang your head when you fell?"

Kent frowned a little. "i don't think so. Why?" he suddenly felt scared.

"Your pupils are dilated. I think you might have concussion Kent. Just stay awake until the ambulance comes okay? We'll get you to hospital and you'll be properly looked after." Chandler said.

Kent nodded slowly. He felt tired. "What about work?" he asked.

"You have done an excellent job tonight Kent, even if you did put yourself in danger, that I don't approve. But I think you deserve a few days off. Call it paid sick leave."

Kent smiled. "Thank you sir." He could feel the blackness creeping up on him. He reached for chandler's hand. "Stay with me. Please sir. I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

There was no hint of hesitation. Chandler gripped his hand. "I promise I will not leave you Emerson. I'm sorry I have been off with you these last few months. It was childish. Forgive me, please."

Tears pricked his eyes. "I forgive you sir." Kent whispered as the sound of a siren filled the alleyway. He sighed in relief. He was going to be alright now. He could sleep.


End file.
